Surrounded In Your Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goop takes Kairi back to her favorite place for her birthday: Hawaii. A birthday story done for antaurilover685. :)


**A birthday story for one of my best friends, antaurilover685. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Surrounded In Your Love**

Rachel hummed as she got the house chores done and heard the front door open. Poking her head out from the living room, she saw Kairi come in. "Hey, hon. Happy birthday," she said.

"Thanks, Rach," the brown-haired girl said with a smile as they hugged. "Do you know where Goop is? I got a note from him to meet him here."

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him today," the older girl said.

"Oh," Kairi said. "Well, is it okay if I wait for him here?"

"Sure, hon," Rachel said. "In fact, the aquarium and the pool are open right now."

Kairi instantly went upstairs to change into her purple bikini and decided to swim in the aquarium. The aquarium was more like a small indoor pool but it had coral and all the stuff that the ocean would have, including some tiny fish she had found at a pet shop. The brown-haired girl pulled her hair back into a braid and jumped into the water, swimming around happily like a mermaid.

Goop smiled as he watched his girl swimming in the aquarium. "She's going to be so surprised," he said to himself as he pressed a button on a transporter. Kairi vanished from the aquarium and he vanished from the mansion.

Kairi hadn't noticed the change as she swam, but when she came up for air, she gasped at seeing that she was seeing a beach and the water was so clear. She glanced around before suddenly spying Goop sitting on a surfboard nearby. "Happy birthday. Are you surprised, my sweet Kairi?" He asked with a smile.

She grinned. "There you are," she said before looking around. "Where are we?"

"Your favorite place," he said, gesturing around. "Hawaii."

She looked up at him and he smiled. "We have a beach house to ourselves and all the good stuff for you to have an amazing birthday."

Kairi got up on the surfboard, facing him and kissing him. "Thank you, hon," she said before looking around. "So, what should we do first?"

He leaned close to her ear. "How about eating and some dancing?" He suggested.

Grinning, she nodded and they hopped out of the water and he handed her a bag. "I grabbed a few of your things that you would need," he said. "I hope you don't mind."

Kairi smiled. "You're so thoughtful, my love," she said, slipping on the t-shirt and shorts over her bikini and slipping on her sandals and he put on his Human I.D. Mask as they headed for a restaurant that sold the best seafood and had a live band playing.

The first song that came on was a catchy song and Kairi began bobbing her head to it, feeling two familiar arms come around her and she smiled, looking back at Goop, who indicated to the dance floor and she nodded, letting him lead her onto the floor.

Kairi smiled as she listened to the songs and danced with the man she loved. "Reminds me of our anniversary when we came here," she said.

"Ah, yes," he said with a smile. "And for a special treat, you're going to have to put up with my affections after I eat a mango."

She giggled. "What kind of affections?" She asked.

He held her close. "You won't be able to escape me," he whispered in her ear. "You'd be my captive with all the cuddling, kissing, and sweet nothings I'll give you."

She shuddered a little. "Oooh," she said with a grin before looking nervous. "Just...be gentle?"

"Of course," he said, reaching up and stroking her head. "All you'll get is gentle loving from me, my beautiful blossom. I promise."

She blushed at the nickname, but hugged him back, knowing she could trust him. She knew how he'd act with having eaten half a mango, but she had been curious about if he ate a full mango. "Goop?" She whispered to him.

"Hmm?" He asked softly.

"What if you ate a whole mango?"

He paused a moment and then smiled. "Are you sure you want to deal with that?" He asked. "I might not let you go for the whole night."

She shuddered lightly at that, but it wasn't in fear. "What if...What if I wanted you to hold me all night? Kiss me like I'm the only girl in the world? Make me dizzy with your love?" She asked.

He shuddered now and he grinned at her. "If that's what you want, my love, then you shall have it," he said. "Tonight."

Kairi felt his hands slide under the back of her shirt and he rubbed the small of her back, holding her close. "I love you, Kairi. You're the sweetest girl in the world," he said.

She giggled and smiled. "And you're the best guy in the universe," she said honestly as she kissed him and he returned the kiss as the band continued playing, but they were oblivious to the music as they kissed and just swayed with the music, not caring who was around them.

* * *

That evening, after another wonderful swim and a tickle fight, Kairi went into the beach house and saw Goop come in and he took of his Human I.D. Mask and approached her, looking very much out of it, but in a lovestruck way. "Kairi," he said in a deep voice, making her shudder a little. She loved when he made his voice deep like that.

"Hey, lover boy," she said with a smile. "Your lady has been expecting you."

"Is that so?" He asked, a goofy smile coming to his face. "Then brace yourself."

She squeaked when a moment later, he gently tackled her to the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and he kissed her deeply, making her moan in pleasure before he dipped his head to kiss her neck and shoulders, surprising her as he hadn't done that before. "Lovely," he whispered against her neck. "Beautiful."

Kairi was breathless as he kissed her neck and shoulders lovingly before he kissed her deeply again. She returned the kiss and felt him gently probe her lips with his tongue, silently asking if she'd allow him to French kiss her. Smiling, she granted him entrance and groaned in pleasure as he gave her the deepest French kiss she had ever received before they parted for air. "Oh, my love," Goop said. "My sweet Kairi. The most beautiful girl in the world who stole my heart the first day I saw her."

She giggled as he kissed her again and she then had an idea and quickly flipped them so that she was laying on his chest. He gave her a stunned look, but she then began running her hands over his chest and he instantly relaxed. "Mmm. Magic hands," he said, his voice sounding loopy and making her giggle again.

"To think, a mango makes you turn to putty in my hands," she said with a smirk.

Suddenly, he caught her around the waist and she gasped in surprise, especially seeing that he was smirking at her. "You turn to putty in my hands when I kiss you," he said.

She blinked. "Wait, how did...?" She asked.

"A special potion Frankenstrike made me so that I wouldn't get too sick eating a full mango," he said. "Comes in handy when dealing with a lovely, mischievous wife-to-be."

"Hey!" She said without heat before giggling as Goop began kissing her stomach playfully, his fingers wiggling into her sides and making her laugh. "GOOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my beautiful blossom," he cooed before his kisses suddenly slowed down, allowing her to catch her breath as he placed loving kisses on her stomach. "You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to fall for the most beautiful, most amazing, girl in the world?"

Kairi blushed. "How did I get so lucky to fall for a guy who treats me like a queen?" She asked.

"Because you're mine," he said with a smile before kissing her soundly and she returned the kiss before he lay beside her and she cuddled into his side. He held her close as they cuddled and he nuzzled her neck and hair, holding her gently.

"I love you, Kairi," Goop said to her in a loving whisper. "So much."

"I love you too, handsome," she said, smiling at him before snuggling closer. "I want to stay surrounded in your love forever."

"And you will," he promised. "Forever, my beautiful blossom."

That was a promise he'd keep as he wanted to stay surrounded in her love forever too.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, antaurilover685! Hope it's a blast!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
